El Diario De Bella
by armiida
Summary: Capítulo 1 'Mi accidente' Yo era una chica muy tímida, llena de dudas, me olvidaba de los demás y sólo me concentraba en mi misma, era tan raro jamás me había puesto a pensar en lo que sería pensar en alguien más, en alguien que piense en ti, que te protege, que te quiere, que se preocupe por ti, en alguien que te pregunte: ¿qué tal tu día? Siempre he sabido que faltaba alg


"**El diario de Bella" ****by: armii***

**Capítulo 1****  
****''Mi accidente''****  
**

**Yo era una chica muy tímida, llena de dudas, me olvidaba de los demás y sólo me concentraba en mi misma, era tan raro jamás me había puesto a pensar en lo que sería pensar en alguien más, en alguien que piense en ti, que te protege, que te quiere, que se preocupe por ti, en alguien que te pregunte: ¿qué tal tu día?****  
**

**Siempre he sabido que faltaba alguien o algo en m****i vida pero no sé en qué momento cambie, mi camino tuvo un destino diferente...****  
****No recuerdo muy bien la hora, yo salía de la escuela rápidamente pues tenía un examen muy importante al día siguiente, de pronto sentí que me mareaba, mis piernas se aguadaron como una gelatina, perdí el balance y fue entonces que de repente fui atrapada por el chico que en ese momento había robado mi corazón. Yo me puse toda roja como un jitomate, me dio harta pena.****  
**

**-gracias- dije tartamudeando****  
****No espere a que me dijera nada, porque de ahí salí corriendo, mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar fuertemente, no sabía si era por correr o por lo que acababa de vivir.****  
****El corrió tras de mí y me tomó de la mano.****  
****~Espera, te sientes bien?-dijo amablemente****  
****~tan solo fue un pequeño mareo- dije sin voltear a verlo****  
****~vamos te llevare a la enfermería- dijo con una gran sonrisa.****  
****~no es para tanto- respondí****  
****~por favor quiero asegurarme de que estés bien- dijo****  
****~está bien, pero no tienes que preocuparte por mi- dije gentilmente******

**Fue en ese momento que lo vi de frente.****  
****Era hermoso, sus ojos eran dos gemas azules preciosas, su cabello castaño, rizado y alocado, sonrisa perfecta, musculoso, piel blanca y fría como el hielo. Era el sueño de cualquier chica.****  
****Entonces él me respondió...****  
**

**~Que? Como no preocuparme por ti si te he estado echando el ojo ya hace una semana- dijo con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro.******

**Yo no conteste nada, estaba totalmente muda de la impresión.****  
****Podría ser posible que él, el chico más guapo de la escuela estuviera interesado en mi, una chica rara?...**

**Capitulo 2  
''La charla''****  
**

**El se me quedo viendo con esa sonrisa aun en su rostro.  
De pronto sentí que me derretía, toda mi vista se nublo, caí desmayada, bueno no llegue a tocar el suelo porque él me cargo.  
Cuando desperté en la enfermería lo primero que vi fue su rosto.  
**

**~Estoy muerta y tu eres un ángel-dije toda confundida  
~Claro que no, estamos en la enfermería-dijo sonriendo  
~que me paso?-pregunte  
~te desmayaste- interrumpió- Jenny la enfermera  
**

**Me levante de la camilla y mire a todos lados aun un poco mareada  
**

**~Tuviste suerte de que Edward estuviera contigo-continuo Jenny  
~quien es Edward?-pregunte  
~soy yo, disculpa no haberme presentado, pero con eso de tu desmayo ni tiempo de decirte -dijo sonriente  
~oh, lo lamento... Un placer Edward, yo soy Isabela pero llámame Bella- dije  
~todo un placer Bella-dijo mientras besaba mi mano  
~bueno parece que estas bien, ya puedes irte a casa-dijo Jenny  
~genial- respondí sonriendo  
~quieres llamarle a tus padres?-dijo Jenny  
~si me permite, yo la llevare a casa, bueno si estás de acuerdo-dijo Edward  
~claro-dije apenada  
**

**Al salir de la enfermería me volvió a decir que le interesaba.  
**

**~bella, me interesas y mucho. Por favor permíteme tratarnos-dijo  
~es verdad lo que dijes? O es una mala broma -pregunte sarcásticamente**

~claro que es verdad, como mentirte con algo así... Me interesas y mucho. Que dices me permites tratarnos?-dijo seriamente  
~claro que sí, pero sigo sin creérmelo.-dije  
~pues créelo linda-dijo  


**Solo sonreí ante él y caminamos hacia su auto.  
En el camino no dijo nada, así que yo era quien inicio una charla.  
**

**~Porque yo? Hay muchas chicas linda en la escuela y que además mueren por ti-dije  
~si eso es verdad, pero tú eres diferente a ellas- respondió  
~diferente cómo? Soy rara, fea y mal vestida-dije  
~no digas eso eres hermosa, única y con belleza propia... Además algo en ti me agrada. Las demás chicas solo se interesan en lo físico y no en el interior de las personas-dijo  
~eres lindo-dije sonriéndole  
~lo se...bueno démonos más de prisa no quiero que mis futuros suegros se preocupen, y tener problemas o que tengan una mala impresión de mi-respondió burlón**

~futuros suegros?-dije riendo  
~si, por lo menos eso espero-dijo  
~estas loco, ni siquiera hemos salido ni nada-dije  
~bueno es verdad, pero se puede arreglar fácilmente... Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo mañana?-respondió  
~me encantaría- respondí con una gran sonrisa  
~genial paso por ti a las 5-dijo  
~no te parece muy temprano a las 5?-pregunte  
~si claro, pero tengo que presentarme ante mis suegros y charlar un poco con ellos... Claro iré muy formal para causar una buena impresión-dijo  
~me parece genial-dije un poco burlona

Solo sonrió y tomo mi mano.  


**~eres muy lindo-dije  
~gracias, pero tú eres más linda-dijo con cara de conquistador  
Al llegar a casa bajo rápidamente del auto y se dirigió a abrirme la puerta.  
~hemos llegado preciosa-dijo  
**

**Observe a mi padres en la cocina viéndonos atreves de la ventana y solo pude sonreír.  
**

**~gracias, oye ya vistes a tus futuros suegros en la ventana-respondí  
~ya vi, como que no le agrado mucho a mi suegro-dijo  
~no creo que sea eso, pero papa es muy celoso -le advertí  
~esta bien me lo iré ganando ya verás-dijo muy seguro  
~te gustaría pasar?-pregunte  
~gracias pero debo ir a casa, mis padres me deben estar esperando  
~está bien-dije sonriendo  
~no me iré hasta ver que entres a tu casa-dijo  
**

**Camine hacia la puerta tome mis llaves del bolsillo y abrí la puerta...  
**

**~adiós-dije moviendo la mano  
~nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras arrancaba su coche  
Al entrar a casa me dirigí a mi recamara y me recosté en la cama**

**Capitulo 3**

"**Permisos, vestidos y mas vestido"****  
**

**Recostada en mi cama pude escuchar los pasos de mi padres subiendo las escaleras, la manecilla de mi puerta rechinaba y daba la vuelta, al abrirla mis padres lo primero que vi fue el rostro de papá un poco enojado y el de mamá atrás.**

**-Quien era ese jovencito?-pregunto papá sarcásticamente  
-Edward un compañero de la escuela-respondí  
-Deja de cuestionar a la niña-dijo mamá**

**Tan solo me les quede viendo a ambos.**

**Lo bueno de mamá era que nunca de cuestionaba y te escuchaba siempre era como mi mejor amiga, claro después de  
Ángela y Jessica.**

**-Porqué te trajo a casa?-dijo papá  
-Porque tuve un pequeño mareo, y después desmaye y él me ayudo-dije tratando de no voltear a verlos  
-Un desmayó?-exclamó mamá  
-Si, al principio me mareé y luego desmayé, pero estoy bien- dije**

**-No desayunaste cierto?-pregunto mamá  
-No, lo lamento pero tuve que irme rápido, se me había hecho tarde- dije**

**-y almorzaste en la escuela?-dijo mamá  
-no, estuve estudiando con Ángela y Jessica en la librería-respondí**

**-bella-exclamó mamá  
-mamá tengo un examen muy importante mañana y lo quiero pasar- dije tratando de justificarme**

-no hay excusas-dijo

**Papá parecía estatua solo me miraba como enojado.**

**-me dejarían salir a cenar con Edward?-pregunte  
-a cenar? Con él? Mañana?- dijo papá  
-si, papá. Me dejas?-dije curiosa**

**-bella eres muy chica para esas cosas- respondió**

**-papá tengo 16 años ya no soy una niñita-dije**

**-por mi está bien- dijo mamá-**

**-mamá gracias. Y que dices papá?- dije sonriendo mientras la abrazaba**

**-René, la apoyarás en esto?-dijo papá**

**-claro que si, ella tiene razón ya esta grandecita, además solo van a cenar no se van a cazar Charlie-dijo mamá**

**-bueno está bien-dijo papá suspirando mientras salía de mi recamara**

**-y que te pondrás mañana?-pregunto mamá**

**-no tengo idea-dije agarrándome el cabello**

**-mmm… que te parece si vamos de compras-dijo mamá sonriendo**

**-genial-respondí**

**Mientras íbamos en camino mamá de hacia una entrevista como si fuese yo una estrella y deberían saber todo de mi vida**

**-y Qué edad tiene Edward? -pregunto**

**-mmm… no se mamá-respondí**

**-qué? Como que no sabes? -dijo**

**-si mamá apenas nos estamos conociendo-respondí**

**-pero va en tus clases? -dijo mamá**

**-si mamá, solo que nunca habíamos platicado- dije**

**-está bien-dijo**

**Pasaron varios minutos y todo estaba silencioso, yo solo miraba para afuera de la ventana…**

**-hemos llegado-dijo mamá sonriendo**

**-genial -dije mientras bajaba del auto**

**-mira todos estos lindos vestidos -dijo mamá**

**-si-dije no muy conforme**

**-entremos-dijo mamá**

**-mamá son vestidos muy elegantes, son cursis, si solo iremos a cenar, ocupo unos más sencillos-dije**

**-pero nada, entra ya-dijo mamá**

**Al entrar pude ver vestidos muy lindos y algunos muy espantosos, había de todos los colores.**

**Todas las señoras que estaban ahí se me quedaron viendo como si fuera yo una criminal en acción.**

**-mamá no creo que sea buena idea esto de los vestidos, no me van en realidad-dije**

**-como crees cariño. Mira estos mídetelos- dijo mamá**

**Solo Quede viendo a mamá con todos esos vestidos en la mano…**

**Capitulo 4  
"El vestido perfecto"**

**La verdad yo era más neutral, era feliz con mis jeans, una blusa linda y mis converse. Recuerdo que mamá de pequeña me ponía vestidos floreados y moños enormes, a mi la verdad no me gustaban tanto, pero nunca le dije nada a mamá.**

**-Está bien- dije tomando los vestidos**

**Mamá sonrió y sentó en un sofá que estaba en la tienda junto a unos enormes espejos, y comenzó a hojear una revista.**

**En verdad el primer vestido era lindo pero, para un funeral. Era negro, las mangas eran largas, y el largo del también, parecía una abuela, era la zombi viviente.**

**-Mamá esta horrible-grite**

**-haber déjame verte, sal de ahí-dijo**

**Al salir vi a mamá riéndose, se cubría la boca y solo me miraba burlescamente.**

**-no te rías, parezco abuela en funeral, o peor soy la zombi viviente-dije**

**-es verdad, se lo compraremos a la abuela luego-dijo mamá riendo**

**-sí, le luciría mejor a ella-dije burlándome **

**-bueno pruébate otro-dijo mamá**

**Me volví a meter al vestidor, tome el segundo vestido y me lo medí, este era rojo, muy atrevido para mí, no tenia mangas, estaba cargando de brillos y el largo media muy poco. Era mejor andar en bikini pensé.**

**-mamá ahora parezco mesera de una cantina, mírame es muy atrevido-dije riéndome de mi misma**

**-bella ese esta horrible, quítatelo ya-dijo mamá**

**El tercer vestido era lindo, era azul, de tres holanes, me encanto.**

**Al medírmelo me sentí conectada con él, era raro nunca me habían llamado la atención los vestidos, pero este me cautivo.**

**-mamá quiero este- dije mientras lo lucia frente al espejo**

**-cariño te vez hermosa-dijo dándome la vuelta**

**Bueno vete a poner tu ropa para pagarlo e ir por un helado-dijo**

**-mamá un helado?, ya soy una niña pequeña-dije riendo**

**-está bien, iremos por un café-dijo**

**-no mejor el helado- dije sonriéndole**

**Me metí al vestidor y me puse mi ropa rápidamente y Salí con mamá.**

**Mama estaba platicando con la señora de la tienda, yo no sabía que fueran amigas así que me acerque y vi a mamá.**

**-Listo mamá-dije **

**-que bien, nena ella es Stephanie una amiga de la secundaria-dijo **

**-hola un gusto soy Isabela, pero llámeme bella-dije sonriendo**

**-hola bella, un gusto, llámame Steph-dijo**

**Bueno ahí está tu vestido bella, es muy lindo-dijo steph **

**-gracias-dije**

**Mamá nos vamos-pregunte a mamá**

**-claro, bueno nos vemos steph**

**-adiós chicas-dijo steph **

**-Mamá no sabía que fueran amigas, y de secundaria menos-dije**

**-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi nena-dijo mamá riendo**

**Bueno vamos por ese helado-dijo**

**-claro que si-dije**

**Cuando íbamos en camino por el helado nos topamos con dos chicas, una era rubia, era hermosa y de cabello largo, y la otra era de cabello corto café, también era muy linda.**

**Ambas chicas me veían muy raro, se me hacían conocidas pero no recordaba de donde, les sonreí y la de cabello corto me sonrió igual, pero la rubia solo se me quedo viendo como enojada.**

**-las conoces cariño? - pregunto mamá**

**-se me hacen conocidas pero no recuerdo de donde-respondí**

**-bueno, de que pedirás el helado-dijo **

**-chocolate-dije riendo**

**Mamá solo sonrió y me abrazo. **

**Una vez que tomamos los helados nos dirigimos al auto y tomamos rumbo a casa. En el camino mamá y yo no platicamos para nada.**

**Al llegar a casa me dirigí a mi recamara y me recosté a escuchar un poco de música, en eso escuche el timbre de mi celular, era Jessica.**

**-Hola Jess**

**-Hola Bella, estamos en la cafetería Ángela y yo, ven a acompañarnos-dijo Jessica**

**-está bien, tengo algo que platicarles a ambas-dije **

**-de que trata? - pregunto Jessica**

**-les digo allá-dije**

**-está bien, te esperamos-respondió**

**Baje enseguida con mamá. **

**-mamá iré con Ángela y Jessica a la cafetería-dije**

**-está bien bella, ten cuidado-dijo**

**-claro que si mamá-respondí mientras salía de casa.**

**Al llegar a la cafetería pude ver a Ángela saludarme desde la entrada. Me dirigí hacia ellas y me senté junto a Jessica.**

**-hola chicas-dije**

**-Hola bella-dijeron ambas**

**-Bueno que es eso que tienes que platicarnos-dijo jessica sonriendo**

**-Si Bella dinos-dijo Ángela curiosa**

**Ángela y Jessica estaban sentadas viéndome con curiosidad.**

**-bueno está bien les digo, Edward me invito a cenar mañana-dije sonriendo**

**-qué? Edward Cullén?-dijo Jesica**

**-si el-dije**

**-pero cómo?-dijo Ángela**

**-pues hoy tuve un pequeño mareó, y Edward me atrapo y después de eso desmaye y él me llevó a la enfermería y me dijo que estaba interesado en mi-dije emocionada**

**-aww... bella que lindo, ojala Eric hiciera lo mismo conmigo-dijo Ángela**

**-si bella tienes suerte-dijo Jessica**

**-si lo sé, es muy guapo y se porto muy lindo conmigo, hasta me llevo a casa y dijo que mis padres eran sus suegros, y que tenía que presentarse formalmente para conocerlos y darles una buena impresión-dije**

**-sí que si bella, le distes al gordo-dijo Ángela**

**-si bella, ustedes harían una linda pareja-dijo Jessica**

**-gracias chicas-dije riendo**

**-y porque no me llamaste? dijo Jessica**

**-porque quería decírselo a las dos mañana en la escuela, pero lo bueno es que ustedes me llamaron para venir-dije**

**-y que te pondrás?-pregunto Ángela**

**-pues mamá y yo fuimos a comprar un vestido hermoso-dije**

**-que bien, espero Eric me invite al baile-dijo Ángela**

**-y yo que Mike, pero ambos están interesados en ti bella-dijo Jessica**

**-sí pero ustedes ya saben que solo los quiero como amigos-dije**

**-ojala entiendan eso pronto-dijo Jessica**

**Y así seguimos platicando hasta noche. Cuando terminamos de cenar nos fuimos a casa a descansar y a repasar un poco de lo que habíamos estudiado para el examen de historia. Odio historia porque tiene que ser tan aburrida, además de que no me aprendo ningún personaje. Al llegar a casa me recosté a estudiar, pero no pude Edward estaba en mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en él y lo que había pasado, era tan lindo, no podía esperar que fuera mañana.**

**Capitulo 5**

"**La escuela"**

**Al día siguiente en la escuela durante el examen de historia sentía como alguien me veía, sentía que alguien tenía su vista clavada en mi. Era incomodo así que comencé a voltear hacia todos lados, no había nadie que no estuviera viendo su examen. Decidí ignorarlo, pero no pude y volví a voltear, seguía sin haber nadie mirándome.**

**Jessica me miro y susurró:**

**- bella que te pasa?-**

**-no lo sé, tengo ese raro presentimiento de que alguien me está viendo- susurré**

**Jessica voltio para buscar quien era.**

**-bella no hay nadie-susurró**

**-debo estar loca-dije mientras volteaba para seguir contestando mi examen.**

**Cuando volteé para seguir contestando mi examen, vi una sombra enfrente de mí, y Jessica igual. Al voltear pude ver a la señora Ely, ella era la maestra de historia.**

**Al voltear a verla pude ver su cara de enojo, solo agache la cara.**

**-señorita Isabella y su amiguita Jessica, ambas entréguenme sus exámenes y salgan del aula-dijo gritándonos, lo peor de todo era que escupía cuando hablaba, era molesto. Siempre salpicaba.**

**-porque maestra?, no hemos hecho nada mal-respondió Jessica**

**La maestra solo se nos quedo viendo a ambas y dijo:**

**-ustedes dos señoritas estaban copiándose las respuestas-nos exclamó**

**-no es verdad maestra-dije**

**-entonces porque estaban platicando además de que estaban volteando para todos lados- dijo la maestra**

**-lo que pasa maestra es que bella se siente mal-dijo Jessica**

**-es verdad eso señorita Swan-pregunto la maestra**

**-si maestra, me siento un poco mareada y Jessica me quiso ayudar-dije**

**-bueno si es así, que la señorita Jessica la acompañe a la enfermería para asegurarse de que este bien-dijo la maestra**

**-gracias maestra-dije levantándome de mi asiento**

**-vamos bella-dijo Jessica caminando hacia la puerta**

**Al salir del aula, Jessica me voltio a ver y sonrió.**

**-bella nos salvamos-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

**-sí, pero ya sabes que no me gusta mentir. Además de que la maestra asusta y me pone nerviosa-dije **

**-sí pero, bueno vamos al baño y de ahí nos regresamos al salón a terminar el examen-dijo**

**-está bien, y que le diremos a la maestra?-pregunte**

**-mm… Le diremos que Jenny no estaba y fuimos a que te remojaras la cara-dijo Jessica muy segura**

**-está bien, pero tu se lo dirás-dije**

**Cuando íbamos en camino de regreso al aula, nos topamos con Jenny. Ella sonrió y yo respondí.**

**Cuando llegamos al aula la maestra nos miro fijamente.**

**-maestra podemos pasar-dio Jessica**

**-que te dijeron bella-pregunto la maestra**

**Yo me quede callada por un momento y Jessica me dio un codazo para que respondiera.**

**-mmm… Bueno Jenny no estaba así que fui a mojarme la cara para que se me pasara-respondí algo nervioso**

**-está bien pueden pasar y continuar con el examen-dijo la maestra**

**-gracias- respondimos Jessica y yo mientras pasábamos y tomábamos nuestro asiento**

**Al sonar el timbre, todos los levantamos y dejamos nuestro examen en el escritorio de la maestra, cuando Jessica y yo salíamos del aula sentí como alguien me tomaba de la mano, así que mi única reacción fue voltear a ver quién era.**

**-Edward-respondí algo asustada**

**-Hola bella- dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla**

**-hola-respondí**

**-ya no puedo esperar para ir a cenar contigo hoy-dijo**

**-ni yo- respondí sonrojándome**

**- te parece si vamos juntos al laboratorio, sirve de que me dices porque te sentías mal en la clase de historia-dijo**

**-claro-dije mientras me despedía de Jessica**

**-bueno cuéntame, que te paso en la clase de historia?-pregunto**

**-este sentí que alguien tenía la vista fija en mi y era incomodo así que voltee a buscar quien era, y Jessica igual, de ahí la maestra nos sorprendió a Jessica y a mí y pues Jessica dijo que me sentía mal-respondí**

**-entonces sentiste mi mirada en ti?-pregunto riendo**

**-eras tú?... Edward no deberías hacer eso-respondí dándole un pequeño golpe**

**-lo lamento no lo pude evitar-respondió**

**-si claro-dije**

**-oyes hoy nos asignaran un compañero le laboratorio y me gustaría que tú fueras mi compañera, Que dices?-me dijo**

**-me parece genial, dije mientras entrabamos al laboratorio.**

**Al entrar pudimos observar al maestro sentado en su escritorio esperando a que entráramos y tomáramos nuestro asiento.**

**Cuando la clase termino salimos y Jessica estaba afuera esperándome para irnos a la cafetería a tomar el almuerzo, me despedí de Edward y me fui con Jessica a la cafetería.**

**Cuando estamos sentadas pude observar como entraban Edward, y unos chicos detrás de él. **

**-oyes Jessica, quienes son ellos?-pregunte**

**-bella son los hermanos adoptivos de Edward, apoco no sabias?-dijo Jessica**

**-oh si claro, ya recuerdo, solo que ayer cuando fuimos por el vestido mamá y yo nos topamos con la rubia y la castaña-dije**

**-La rubia es Rosalie y La Castaña es Alice-dijo **

**Seguimos almorzando y al terminar las clases me dirigí rápidamente a casa para hacer mis tareas y alistarme para la cita con Edward.**

**Capitulo 6**

"**La Cita"**

**Cuando llegue a casa, rápidamente me dirija a mi recamara a hacer mi tarea y a ducharme y ponerme linda para la cita con Edward.**

**Cuando estaba a punto de meterme a duchar, recordé que Edward se presentaría con mi padres, así que baje las escaleras rápidamente y corrí hacia ellos y les dije casi sin respiración.**

**-mamá, papá… Edward se quiere presentar formalmente con ustedes-dije casi sin aire.**

**-se quiere presentar… bueno me parece buena idea-dijo papá no muy seguro**

**-genial cariño-dijo mamá**

**-sí y por favor no sean sarcásticos, ni lo asusten por favor-dije mientras corría subiendo las escaleras; cuando iba subiendo me lastime el tobillo.**

**-mamá-grite poniéndome la mano en el tobillo**

**-que pasó cariño?**

**-me lastime el tobillo-respondí mientras una lagrima corría sobre mi mejilla**

**-mmm... ya sé que vamos a hacer**

**Mamá bajo, y tomo una pomada y unas vendas. Me froto pomada y me puso la venda.**

**-listo con esto quedas bien, solo espera unos 10 minutos antes de ducharte.**

**Subí las escaleras esta vez no pude correr, cuando llegue a mi habitación azote la puerta; me recosté en la cama a ver un poco de televisión. Cuando pasaron los 10 minutos me metí a duchar rápidamente.**

**Al salir de ducharme me puse mi bata y comencé a arreglar mi cabello, me hice unos rolles no muy exagerados y lo recogí con un broche a los lados.**

**De maquillaje solo un poco, nada de sobras, delineados, rubor.**

**Cuando termine con eso me puse el vestido y de zapatillas me puse mis converse; pues no podía ponerme zapatillas altas puesto a lo de mi tobillo y además no sabía usarlos.**

**Cuando iba a bajas escuche como una dulce voz decía: **

**-buenas tardes, soy Edward**

**En ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil. Era Edward moría por verlo; apuesto a que me ve muy lindo en traje-pensé.**

**Salí de mi recamara y pude ver a Edward y a papá esperándome abajo. **

**-te vez hermosa-dijo Edward suspirando**

**-gracias-dije mientras sonrojaba**

**-sí, si todos estamos lindos-dijo papá**

**Solo pude reír, papá estaba más que celoso. Mire a Edward que estaba sonriendo me oreje a oreja.**

**-y mamá?-pregunte**

**-no esta se fue con su amiga Steph... le llamo hace rato invitándola a tomar un café, pidió que la disculparan-dijo papá**

**-está bien, bueno será mejor que no vayamos ya-respondí**

**-si mejor-dijo papá**

**-bueno señor un gusto, bella nos vamos dijo tomándome la mano-dijo Edward**

**-no vemos papá-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla**

**-bella espera; llevas el espray de pimienta cierto?-pregunto papá**

**-si claro papá**

**Salimos de la casa y Edward me abrió la puerta del coche, al entrar comenzamos a charlar.**

**-eso sí que fue incomodo-dije**

**-algo, si-dijo Edward riéndose**

**Cuando llegamos al restaurante "Bella Italia" tomamos una mesa y sentamos a platicar.** ¡

**La camarera apareció con una cesta de colines en ese preciso momento. Permaneció de espaldas a mí mientras las colocaba sobre la mesa. **

— **¿Han decidido qué van a pedir? —preguntó a Edward.****  
****— ¿Bella? —inquirió él.****  
****Ella se volvió hacia mí a regañadientes. Elegí lo primero que vi en el menú.****  
****—Eh... Tomaré el ravioli de setas.****  
****— ¿Y usted?****  
****Se volvió hacia Edward con una sonrisa.****  
****—Nada para mí —contestó.****  
****No, por supuesto que no.****  
****—Si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber.**

**-enserio no pedirás nada?-pregunte**

**-sí, lo que pasa es que llevo una dieta estricta-dijo sonriendo**

**-está bien-**

**Comencé a cenar-me sentí algo incomoda pues Edward tan solo me miraba, así que decidí no comer mas y platicar con Edward mejor. Platicamos por un buen rato Edward me platico sobre su familia y yo igual de la mía. Era algo raro con Edward me sentía completa a pesar de conocerlo poco me sentía atraída hacia él. **

**Me acerque poco a poco mientras íbamos platicando. Entonces Edward me tomo del cuello y me dio un beso en la majilla; yo me acerque más a él y le correspondí pero en cambio yo le di un beso en los labios. El me correspondió casi dejándome sin respiración. **

**-Edward-susurre ente sus labios**

**El no me dijo nada y sigue con el beso, me sentía asfixiada, así que le mordí el labio. El detuvo el beso y roso sus labios con los míos.**

**-Edward, todos nos observan-dije**

**-si lo sé pero tu comenzaste-dijo mientras me daba otro beso tiernamente.**

**-Edward, ya pasaron muchas horas mis padres deben estar esperándome ya-dije**

**-está bien-dijo mientras llamaba a la camarera para pedir la cuenta.**

**Una vez pagada la cuenta salimos y nos dirigimos al coche. Cuando íbamos en camino a casa Edward me comenzó a interrogar.**

**-bella respóndeme con completa sinceridad-**

**-sí, dime- respondí un poco asustada**

**-es verdad que Mike y Eric, están interesados en ti?**

**-si, como sabes todo eso?**

**-digamos que estoy bien informado de ti-**

**-Edward eso da miedo, me estas sicopateando-dije riendo**

**-bueno ahora dime, estas interesada tu en ellos?**

**-claro que no, ellos solo son buenos amigos; además Jessica está interesada en Mike y Ángela en Eric… No puedo hacerles algo así a mis amigas**

**-bueno está bien, te creo… ahora resóndreme; en quien estas interesada?**

**-eres muy curioso sabes?-dije tratando de evitar la pregunta**

**-no ha respondido, bella en verdad necesito saber si estas interesada en alguien... Tu sabes que me gustas y mucho; se que no nos conocemos muy bien pero lo poco que se de ti me encanta. Eres como mi marca personal de heroína-dijo acercándose a mí tratando de besar mis labios.**

**Antes de que me besara le respondí:**

**-en verdad quieres que te diga ò que te lo demuestre?-dije acercándome a el dándole un beso largo y lento, para terminar le mordí un poco el labio.**

**Te quedo claro o te lo explico?-dije rosándole los labios.**

**Capitulo 7**

"**Confesiones y Confusiones"**

**Después del beso entre Edward y yo todo quedo en silencio**

**-te quedo claro ò aun tienes dudas?-susurre**

**-solo hay una pequeña duda-**

**-dime-**

**Se acerco y me beso gentilmente los labios**

**-ahora si todo quedo claro-**

**-me alegro-dije sonrojando**

**-entonces bella que dices quieres ser mi novia?-**

**-Edward me encantaría, pero llevamos muy poco tiempo de conocernos; es muy pronto. No crees?-**

**-como tú digas linda, pero yo ya te considero mía-**

**-eres muy lindo- sonroje**

**-hemos llegado princesa**

**-te gustaría pasar-**

**-gracias pero es muy noche, y tú debes descansar; además duraría horas platicando con mis suegros-**

**-bueno está bien, aunque mamá va a insistir-**

**-que te parece si vengo el domingo por la tarde a platicar con ellos-**

**-genial, solo faltan 3 días-**

**-ok, bueno bella no me iré hasta que paces-**

**Pude observar a papá desde la ventana sentado con los dedos entre el cabello, note en su cara preocupación un poco de angustia, volité a ver a Edward y sonreí mordiéndome los labios.**

**Después de eso nos dirigimos a la puerta y le di un pequeño beso, en eso de repente que papá abre la puerta, inmediatamente deje de besar a Edward y fije mi vista en papá.**

**-bella que bien, llegaste... y con Edward- dijo papá **

**-buenas noches suegro-dijo Edward**

**Inmediatamente Edward se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.**

**-que diga buenas noches señor- dijo Edward corrigiendo todo**

**-hola papá-dije interrumpiendo**

**-bueno bella nos vemos en la escuela-dijo Edward besándome la mano**

**-buenas noches Edward-dije**

**Edward se dirigió a su auto, y yo me metí a la casa con papá.**

**Yo entre a casa y mire a papá a los ojos.**

**-y mamá?- pregunte**

**-no ha llegado, ella y steph fueron a un concierto-**

**-bien- bueno papá me voy a dormir; mañana tengo clases... descansa-dije mientras le besaba la mejilla**

**-buenas noches princesa-**

**Subí las escaleras, esta vez no pude correr. Cerré la puerta me quite el vestido y los zapatos, me puse la pijama y las pantuflas; de ahí me dirigí al tocador y me la lave la cara.**

**Después de eso me recosté en la cama; tenia sueño pero no podía dormir. No dejaba de pensar en Edward; él es muy lindo, tierno, romántico y guapo. Hay muy pocos chicos como él. Cuando estoy con el ciento que el vacio que llevo dentro desaparece.**

**Después de un rato me quede dormida, creo que mi sueño era muy realista y profundo. Soñé con Edward, pude sentir como si el estuviese ahí en mi recamara observándome. Estoy volviéndome loca, me estoy empezando a enamorar de él.**

**Sentí como se acercaba a mí y acariciaba el cabello.**

**Desperté asustada.**

**Era imposible que él estuviera ahí, y conmigo. Que estaría haciendo el ahí? Además Como estaría? - me pregunte**

**El silencio me estaba volviendo loca, no podía ser posible enamorarse de alguien en tan pocos días. – pensé**

**Me recosté de nuevo. Esta vez no soñé con Edward.**

**Por la mañana al despertar me fui a lavar la cara y vestirme para la escuela.**

**Al verme en el espejo me vi algo ojeruda.**

**Baje a desayunar algo antes de irme.**

**-bella que te paso?- dijo mama**

**-nada, solo tuve una pesadilla- respondí**

**-bueno, desayunas rápido, que se te hace tarde-**

**Me puse a desayunar, me retaque de comida.**

**-bella te atragantaras- dijo mamá riéndose de mi **

**-mamá ya me voy- dije corriendo hacia la puerta.**

**Capitulo 8**

"**La crítica"**

**Al llegar a la escuela note como todos me observaban. Baje de mi auto y lo revise para ver si tenía algo de raro; y no todo estaba bien.**

**Que tenía que todos me observaban? - pensé**

**Camine hacia Jessica y Ángela, ellas estaban con Mike y Eric.**

**-Hola chicos- Dije**

**-Hola- Respondieron **

**-alguno de ustedes sabe Porque todos me observan?- pregunte **

**-Bella están enterados de que saliste con Cullen; además no sé si te distes cuenta que ayer cuando estaban juntos todos los observaban- Dijo Mike con tono molesto**

**-Pero que tiene de malo el que haiga salido con Edward? – pregunte confundida**

**-Bella por favor, Cullen te va a hacer daño. – Dijo Eric**

**-Como me podría hacer daño? ; Además es muy lindo no creo que me quiera lastimar- Respondí**

**-Bella todos aquí saben que Cullen es... diferente – Dijo Eric**

**-no los comprendo, diferente cómo? - pregunte**

**-Edward y su familia son… distintos. Ellos no son como nosotros- me dijo Ángela**

**-Si se refieren a que no socializan con nadie además de ellos, yo no lo veo raro. No parece que sean malos. – dije**

**-Por favor bella, Cullen solo te hablo porque le eres apetecible- Dijo Mike **

**-Chicos no creo que Edward me haga daño, además ya dejen de criticarme. –respondo algo molesta**

**-Bella sabes qué; ya no te diremos nada pero si Cullen…**

**-Basta Mike! - exclamo Jessica interrumpiendo a Mike**

**-Sabes que Mike, no te preocupes por mí. Yo me puedo cuidar sola- Exclame**

**Me di la vuelta y me marche de ahí. Estaba confundida como pueden criticarme así solo por salir con Edward. Además como podían juzgarlo así sin siquiera conocerlo.**

**-Bella!- exclamo Mike**

**-Déjame sola, No quiero hablar contigo ahora- exclame mientras las lagrimas recorría mis mejillas.**

**Salí corriendo y me metí al edificio.**

**Mike corrió tras de mí y me tomo de la mano. Me tomo de los hombros y me voltio hacia él. **

**-Bella, Compréndeme. Cullen no es como aparenta, El es malo; su familia es distinta. Ellos no son de aquí. Son monstruos y no quiero que te haga daño. Tú sabes que te amo. –dijo Mike**

**-No, no es verdad el no me hará daño. Mike tu no me amas entiéndelo- dije Mientras intentaba zafarme de Mike**

**Mike Me Comenzó a sacudir desesperadamente, al notar que me quise zafar me comenzó a apretar más y más mientras me levantaba del suelo.**

**-Mike Suéltame! , Me lastimas. –exclame**

**Fue en ese momento en que Edward apareció y le dio un pequeño golpe a Mike, la reacción de Mike fue dejarme caer. Mike se dio la vuelta y miro a Edward con rabia. Después de eso me miro a mí en el suelo asustada.**

**-Vete de aquí, y deja a bella tranquilla-dijo Edward con una mirada enojada. **

**Pude observar la furia de Edward, Era más que obvio que tenia rabia por lo sucedido.**

**-Bella… Lo lamento mucho. Perdóname; no sé que me ocurrió- Dijo Mike tartamudeando mientras intentaba levantarme del suelo.**

**Lo observe y me arrastre en el suelo hacia tras. No quería estar cerca de Mike por lo menos hasta que se tranquilizara un poco. Me sentí mal por lo sucedido.**

**-Mike no sé qué decir- dije asustada**

**-Deja a bella sola y lárgate de aquí- interrumpió Edward**

**Mike se dio la vuelta y se marcho de ahí. Volité a mí alrededor y vi a un mundo de personas observándome.**

**-Bella- me llamó Edward mientras me levantaba.**

**-Como supiste que estaba aquí- Respondí mientras me abrazaba de él.**

**-Eso no importa ahora, Porque estaba así Mike – me susurró al oído.**

**-Es Confuso, mejor platicamos en otro lado- le dije al oído mientras volité a verlo a la cara.**

**-Está bien- dijo observándome**

**-No llores princesa- dijo mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas que recorrían mis mejillas. –Nunca dejare que Te Vuelvan a hacer daño-**

**No pude evitar llorar, así que mejor me refugié en sus hombros y lo abrasé.**

**El me abrazo cálidamente y me susurró. **

–**vamos tenemos que ir a clases hermosa-**

**Volteé a verlo y caminamos juntos a clase. Al entrar al salón observe a Mike y a Eric en el fondo observándome. Agache la cara. **

**-no tengas miedo, que yo te protegeré- me susurró Edward**

**Ojala Ángela y Jessica estuvieran aquí, ellas me apoyarían –pensé**

**Caminamos hacia nuestra mesa y tomamos asiento. El profesor comenzó a darnos la clase; yo la verdad no preste mucha atención. Como podrían concentrarme en la clase con lo sucedido.**

**Volteé de reojo a ver a Mike y Eric. Mike no dejaba de observarme.**

**Su mirada reflejaba odio. **

**Al dar el toque del almuerzo. Me levante rápidamente sin esperar a Edward y fui a la Clase en la que se encontraban Ángela y Jessica.**

**Edward al Voltear y observar que yo no me encontraba ahí, se levanto y corrió hacia mí.**

**-Bella- exclamo **

**Volteé y el caminaba hacia mí.**

**-Es mejor que dejes a tus amigos reflexionar lo sucedido, que te parece que almorzamos juntos y me platicas porque tuviste ese problema con Mike?- dijo**

**-tienes razón- dije **

**Edward y yo caminamos hacia la cafetería y observe como los hermanos de Edward nos miraban.**

**-Creo que tus hermanos me odian- dije a Edward**

**-no te preocupes, no almorzaremos con ellos; si es lo que piensas. Tú y yo iremos a una mesa para nosotros solos.- respondió**

**Capitulo 9**

"**Almuerzo"**

**Recogimos nuestro almuerzo y tomamos asiento en una mesa apartadas de mis amigos y de los hermanos de Edward.**

**-ahora si bella, dime porque Mike te estaba lastimando de esa manera- dio Edward**

**-Edward es complicado, no sé por dónde empezar. Bueno al llegar a la escuela note como todos me observaban raro, me arrime con los chicos a preguntar si ellos sabían porque me observaban así… –**

**-Continua-**

**-Y Mike me dijo que era porque… no sé cómo decirlo-**

**-bella dime-**

**-que era porque había salido contigo, y que ayer en la escuela todos me observaban porque estábamos juntos, y después de eso me dijeron que tú eras malo, que eras un monstruo; que tu familia era mala y que me lastimarías, que solo saliste conmigo porque te soy apetecible…. Pero como apetecible? ... eso sí que es raro, es como si tú me vieras como comida-**

**-bella, y tu les crees? -**

**-por supuesto que no, ellos no pueden juzgarte sin siquiera conocerte-**

**-Me alegro que no creas eso de mí pero, aun hay cosas de mi pasado que no sabes de mí- dijo Edward sospechosamente**

**-Cosas como que?... son malas?- pregunte**

**-Muy pronto sabrás todo, y espero después de saber la verdad aun me quieras y no te alejes de mi- dijo Edward agachando la cabeza**

**-Edward yo nunca me alejaría de ti- dije acariciándole las mejillas -te amo- sonreí**

**-Bella también te amo; y en verdad quisiera que fueras mi novia… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- dijo Edward**

**-Edward- susurre -si quiero ser tu novia- dije**

**-En verdad? Pero anoche….-**

**-si lo sé… pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti- interrumpí**

**-Princesa me haces muy feliz- dijo Edward mientras me daba un pequeño beso en los labios.**

**-Edward no creo que a tu familia les agrade que estemos saliendo- dije **

**-Porque no?... además Ni siquiera te conocen aún.- respondió entre mis labios mientras me daba un beso**

**-Ya basta… todos nos observan- susurre**

**-Que tiene de malo que bese a mi novia?-**

**-Nada, pero…-**

**-pero qué?-**

**-Suena lindo-**

**-suena lindo qué? -**

**-tu novia- Dije sonrojando**

**En ese momento Dieron timbre para que regresáramos a nuestras clases. A Edward y a mí nos tocaba en diferentes aulas. **

**-Bueno princesa nos vemos luego- dijo Edward**

**-Está bien- dije **

**-Hola chicos- dijo Alice la hermana de Edward**

**-Hola-**

**-Hola Alice, ella es Bella… mi novia- dijo Edward**

**-un gusto bella, soy hermana de Edward, y creo que nos toca juntas en esta clase; que te parece si nos sentamos juntas y nos conocemos mejor- dijo Alice**

**-Genial- respondí**

**-Nos vemos luego chicas-dijo Edward**

**Edward se fue a su clase, mientras tanto yo entre a mi clase con Alice.**

**Alice eligió lugar hasta atrás.**

**-aquí es mejor, así pondremos platicar-**

**-sí, me gustaría conocerte mejor- dije sonriendo**

**Tomamos asiento y tanto como comenzó la clase Alice y yo platicamos un rato. Al platicar con Alice se puede notar que es buena amiga, te demuestra su cariño y confianza. Ella me agradaba además me apoyaba en mi relación con Edward; algo me decía que seriamos muy buenas amigas.**

**-Bella me agradas mucho y espero podamos ser buenas amigas- dijo Alice sonriendo**

**-Gracias, tú también me agradas mucho-**

**-Genial, solo espero te lleves igual de bien con Rosalie- dijo Alice**

**-Rosalie es la rubia cierto?-**

**-sí, solo que ella es más seria y un poco gruñona, pero igual es muy linda una vez que la conoces. Y Jasper el rubio delgado es mi novio; estoy segura que te llevaras muy bien con él. Y Por ultimo Emmett el Castaños fortachón, con el no habrá problema; siempre esta de muy buen humor y es muy burlón le encanta molestarnos. El es el novio de Rosalie.**

**Pasaron varias horas y ya faltaban pocos minutos para que dieran el toque de salida. Al dar el toque Alice y Yo salimos al parqueadero y esperamos a los chicos fuera del Auto de Edward.**

**-Hola linda- dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura**

**-Hola- respondí**

**-huy veo que tengo cuñada ahora- dijo Emmett mientras aparecía con Rosalie.**

**-Emmett ya basta; chicos ella es mi novia su nombre es Bella- dijo Edward mientras me acomodaba a un lado mío.**

**-huy lo lamento Sr. Gruñón; Hola Bella- dijo Emmett mientras me abrazaba y me levantaba comenzando a dar vueltas.**

**-Un gusto bella -dijo Jasper mientras me daba un abrazo.**

**-Hola bella, Soy Rosalie- **

**-Hola chicos- dije sonriendo**

**-La llevaras a casa a conocer a papás- dijo Emmett**

**-No hoy no la llevare pero le llevare pronto, primero tengo que ir con mis suegros- dijo Edward abrazándome **

**-Edward que cosas dices, asustaras a Bella- dijo rose riéndose**

**Rose no parecía ser tan mala, era linda. Y Los chicos igual eran agradables aun no comprendo porque mis amigos los juzgaban tan mal.- pensé**

**-chicos me tengo que ir, mamá debe estar esperándome en casa.- dije **

**-Está bien, nos vemos mañana- respondieron**

**Me despedí de Edward con un beso, y me dirigí a mi auto y tome camino a casa. Al llegar estacione mi auto en el garaje, y me metí a casa.**

**-mamá, ya llegue- dije mientras dejaba caer mi mochila y me recostaba en el sofá. **

**-Bella que bien cariño, tu papá aun no llega, tuvo un caso importante y llamó que llegaría un poco tarde- respondió mamá**

**Papá era policía estatal de Forks, más bien era el comandante, a mi me gustaba burlarme diciéndole "Comandante Swan"… era tan gracioso papá se molestaba y me comenzaba a llamar Marie. No tengo nada en contra de mi nombre pero prefiero que me llamen Bella. En fin papá era comandante así que no nos faltaba nada económicamente, tanto así que mi hermano mayor se fue a estudiar a Francia. El viene muy seguido a visitarnos e incluso trata de convencerme de irme a estudiar con él.**

**Yo la verdad si he querido ir a Francia, pero no a estudiar. Menos ahora que tengo a Edward. **

**Mamá hacia la cena mientras papa llegaba a casa. Yo ayude haciendo un flan ya que era la favorita de papá, yo hubiera preferido hacer una torta de chocolate pero mamá se negó.**

**Al llegar papá a casa mamá y yo tendimos la mesa y nos sentamos a cenar. **

**Mientras la cena intente comentarles que estaba saliendo con Edward y mi problema con Mike. Pero no sabía cómo así que quede callada por un momento. Cuando tuve el valor de hablar mamá y papá se quedaron completamente concentrados en mí.**

**-mamá tengo que decirles algo-**

**-que pasa bella?- comento papá**

**-lo que pasa es que... – dije entre cortado**

**Qué?- dijo mamá**

**-lo que pasa es que estoy…. Estoy saliendo con Edward- dije tartamudeando**

**Mamá sonrió y papá se me quedo viendo seriamente por un momento. Estaba molesto lo sabía. **

**Capitulo 10**

"**Noviazgo"**

**Agache la cabeza, y me puse a temblar. Era una gelatina en acción.**

**-Bella me parece genial nena, pero falta que nosotros conozcamos a Edward- dijo mamá**

**-René estás loca; no me digas que estas desacuerdo en que Bella sea novia de Edward-dijo papá**

**-Charlie debes aceptar que Bella está creciendo, ya no es una bebe, debes dejar atrás tu celos de papá loco- dijo mamá riéndose**

**-no soy celoso- dijo papá riéndose de sí mismo**

**Sonreí, estaba feliz de que mis papás aceptaran mi relación con Edward. Ahora solo faltaba decirles sobre mi problema con Mike. **

**Eso era más difícil que lo de Edward, puesto a que Mike era de mis mejores amigos en la vida. Lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños. **

**Quede un rato callada escuchando a mamá y a papá platicar, después tome valor y decidí hablar; al momento en el que quise hablar una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla y decidí levantarme de la mesa y corrí hacia mi recamara. Como poder olvidar mi problema con Mike, era muy doloroso tener una pelea con tu mejor amigo ó será que después de todo no sea el mejor de mis amigos?, como pudo hacerme esto, no podía justificarlo?- pensé **

**Me estaba atormentado el recuerdo, estaba llorando como si el mundo s fuera acabarla y para el colmo todos mis recuerdos con Mike se venían a mi mente. Sabía que debía olvidarlo pero no podía, me lave la cara y baje con mamá y papá quienes aun estaban en la mesa platicando. Me coloque detrás de la silla de mamá.**

**-hoy tuve una pelea son Mike- dije entre labios **

**Papá me clavo la vista y noto que reflejaba tristeza. Mamá me tomo de la mano.**

**Que te hizo Mike? - dijo papá subiendo el volumen de su voz**

**Se enojo porque Salí con Edward y me invento muchas cosas de él, dijo que me lastimaría y después me grito; Yo me aleje de él y de los chicos él fue tras mí y me levanto de los hombros y me comenzó a lastimar y gritar. Entonces Edward le dio un golpe para que me dejara, el se soltó y caí al suelo.- dije llorando**

**-mi niña, siento mucho tu problema con Mike- dijo mamá abrazándome**

**-Bella lo lamento mucho, se que Mike es tu mejor amigo- dijo papá**

**-Lo era papá, después de esto ya dejo de hacerlo- dije limpiándome las lágrimas**

**-Lo bueno es que Edward te protegió- dijo mamá**

**-si mamá, él y sus hermanos me trataron muy bien- dije**

**-me alegro que te lleves bien con los hermanos de tu novio- dijo mamá moviéndome las cejas**

**No puede evitar sonreír, escuchar eso me hacia olvidar lo de Mike.**

**Al día siguiente por la mañana me aliste como siempre para la escuela, estaba desayunando una malteada cuando escuche un carro pitando, me asome por la ventana; era Edward. Rápidamente me despedí de mamá y Salí corriendo.**

**Llegue hacia donde estaba Edward.**

**Buenos días Ed.- dije dándole un beso**

**-Buenos días princesa- dijo mientras me abría la puerta del coche.**

**Subimos al coche y nos fuimos a la escuela.**

**-Edward como crees que nos verán todos?- dije**

**-No me importa cómo me vean si estoy contigo soy feliz- dijo tomándome la mano**

**Al llegar a la escuela Edward bajo y me abrió la puerta, traía puestos unos lentes oscuros. **

**-Te ves guapo con esos lentes, chico rudo- dije sonriendo**

**Al bajar del auto Edward me abrazaba mientras caminábamos hacia el edificio. Era increíble como había personas tan mironas, todo el mundo nos observaba, Edward sonreía y yo solo observaba como éramos el centro de atención.**

**-Edward todos nos observan-**

**-No todos, aquel no tiene ni idea… no olvídalo acaba de voltear-**

**Edward me miro y me dio un beso mientras seguíamos caminando. Cuando entramos al edificio nos dirigimos a la clase de literatura.**

**Tomamos nuestros lugares de siempre. Lo malo era que yo estaba hasta al frente con Jessica y Ángela y el hasta atrás con Jasper y Alice.**

**La clase estuvo aburrida como siempre, cuando dieron el timbre rápidamente salimos todos del salón, a Edward y a mí nos tocaba en clases diferentes. Pues a mí me tocaba ir a jugar voleibol con Ángela y Jesica, y si también con Mike. No era muy buena en voleibol, siempre insistía a las chicas en que no me dejaran jugar.**

**Bueno en fin entre a la clase y me puse mi ropa de gimnasia. **

**-hola bella-dijo Ángela**

**-hola chicas- dije sonriendo**

**-como estas?- Dijo Jessica sonriendo**

**-bien y ustedes?- dije**

**-bien, oyes bella ya eres novia de Edward cierto?- pregunto Ángela**

**-sí, desde ayer- sonreí**

**-Que bien hacen linda pareja- dijo Jessica**

**-gracias; chicas espero que lo de Mike no afecte nuestra amistad porque…**

**-para nada bella- dijo Ángela**

**-sí, Mike tuvo un ataque de celos y eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotras y nuestra amistad- dijo Jessica**

**-gracias chicas, las quiero mucho- dije mientras nos abrazábamos las tres en grupo**

**Cuando estábamos jugando, por decirlo así porque en realidad no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que hacía; la pelota se vino hacia mi yo solo le di un golpe, y para mi buena suerte esta le pego a Mike en la cabeza.**

**Yo debía ir por la pelota. Camine con la mirada hacia el suelo. **

**-bella, lamento mucho lo de ayer- dijo Mike**

**No respondí nada tan solo tome la pelota y volví con las chicas. No sabía si perdonarlo o no. La verdad era que si lo perdonara ya no sería igual que antes, Mike tendría que aceptar mi amistad y mi relación con Edward y eso la verdad parecía misión imposible.**

**Al sonar la campana para el almuerzo todas las chicas nos dijimos a los vestidores. Yo como siempre estaba con Ángela y Jessica.**

**-bella almorzaras con nosotras?- pregunto Ángela**

**-lo lamento chicas almorzare con Edward hasta que arregle las cosas con Mike**

**-está bien, pero si cambias de opinión te esperamos- dijo Jessica sonriendo**

**Salimos de los vestidores, afuera me esperaba Edward. Me tomo de la malo y caminamos juntos a la cafetería tomamos el almuerzo y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa en la que Edward se sentaba siempre con sus hermanos.**

**-Edward nos sentaremos con tu hermanos? – pregunte**

**-si claro, les agradaste mucho sobre todo a Alice. Ella dice que tu y ella serán como hermanas- **

**-si ella igual me agrada mucho- **

**Tomamos asiento en la mesa de los Cullen, y comenzamos a almorzar.**

**Capitulo 11**

"**El chico nuevo"**

**Después del almuerzo, me dirigí a mi clase, en esta clase no me tocaba ni con mis amigos a algunos de los cullen. Cuando iba caminando por los pasillos me tropecé con un chico, muy apuesto por cierto. Aunque solo alcance a verle muy poco el rostro. Al momento de topar me nos cayeron a ambos unos libros que llevábamos en los brazos.**

**Ambos nos agachamos a recoger los libros. Alce la mirada hacia él.**

**Era hermoso piel bronceada, alto, musculoso, cabello oscuro y largo, y su sonrisa era perfecta. Aunque yo fuera novia de Edward no tendría nada de malo reconocer que el chico estaba muy guapo.**

**-Lo lamento mucho- dijo mientras se levantaba y me daba la mano para levantarme**

**-no hay problema, fue mi culpa- dije sonriéndole**

**Justo en el momento en el que quise preguntarle su nombre llego el maestro y comenzó la clase. Era extraño nunca lo había visto por la escuela.**

**Al terminar la clase no pude platicar con el puesto a que Edward estaba en la puerta esperándome. **

**-hola princesa- dijo mientras tomaba mi mochila y se la ponía sobre los hombros**

**-hola- dije**

**-bella quien es ese chico de atrás- pregunto cambiando de tono**

**-mmm... No sé, parece que es nuevo. Porque? – **

**-porque no me gusta cómo te mira, te estuvo mirando toda la clase- **

**-como sabes eso? debe ser porque hoy topamos y se nos cayeron los libros-**

**-porque mi maestro no vino y tuve la clase libre, y decidí venir-**

**-Edward estas celoso?- dije poniéndome las manos sobre la cintura**

**-Bella es más que obvio que si-**

**-pues no lo estés, que ni siquiera se su nombre-**

**La escuela termino y estaba feliz mañana era el ultimo día de clases para salir de vacaciones de verano. Este sería el mejor verano de mi vida. **

**Y Edward ira a casa a conocer a papás. Teníamos que planear que hacer todo el verano. Me gustaría viajar a la playa, puesto a que aquí en Forks no es muy soleado, llueve la mayoría del tiempo.**

**Lo platique con los chicos y ellos estaban de acuerdo en ir a la playa unos días. Solo faltaba organizarnos cuando y a qué hora irnos.**

**Bueno en fin el domingo llego y Edward fue a conocer a mis papás.**

**Todo estuvo excelente, papá no actuó como un celoso berrinchudo padre, y mamá fue muy linda. Después de la cena estuvimos charlando y aprovechamos para decirles sobre el viaje a la playa. **

**-mamá me dejarías ir a la playa con Edward y sus hermanos?-pregunte**

**-A la playa?- dijo mamá**

**-sí, este queremos divertirnos y pasarla bien este verano; además pasar todas las vacaciones en casa seria aburrido- dije**

**-Si señora, será divertido; además Bella fue la de la idea- dijo Edward**

**-claro que si- dijo mamá**

**-deben divertirse, además tu mamá y yo saldremos de viaje- dijo papá**

**-de viaje? A donde?, no pensaban decirme?- pregunte**

**-iremos a Francia con tu hermano- dijo mamá**

**-y no te avisamos porque sabíamos que no ibas a querer ir con nosotros si llevar a alguna de tus amigas- dijo papá**

**-bueno eso si es verdad, además Ángela y Jessica querían ir para comprar ropa y cosas para chicas. Y yo sola me aburriría con ustedes- sonreí.**

**Bueno por lo menos ya tenía el permiso solo faltaba organizarnos.**

**Pasaron unos días y yo fui con Edward a conocer a sus padres. Ellos eran muy amables. Esme la mamá de Edward era muy linda y Carlisle su papá era amigable. Carlisle era el doctor del pueblo. Era muy apuesto, creo que tengo suerte de tener un suegro como él.**

**Cuando avisamos a los papás de Edward que iríamos de viaje a la playa estuvieron de acuerdo en todo. Ellos se encargaron de buscar un hotel cerca de la playa. **

**Días antes de partir nuestro viaje volví a ver el mismo chico de la escuela fuera de casa platicando con papá y un señor. Salí y fui a saludar.**

**-hola papá-**

**-hola bella, el es Billy un amigo se acaba de mudar hace días y el es su hijo Jacob-**

**-hola- dije saludando a Billy a Jacob con un abrazo –tu eres el chico con quien me tope el otro día cierto?- pregunte**

**-Si soy yo- dijo Jacob**

**-bueno genial, espero seamos buenos amigos-**

**-gracias, si eso espero me encantaría conocerte mejor- dijo Jacob**

**-bueno papá, tengo que salir; iré de compras con Alice y Rosalía- dije mientras me despedía de ellos.**

**Capitulo 12**

"**Shopping"**

**Alice y Rosalie llegaron por mí. Nos fuimos a Port ángeles a comprar trajes de baño, bronceador, sandalias, gafas y muchas cosas más que ocuparíamos para el viaje a la playa.**

**Al llegar entramos y nos estuvimos midiendo miles y miles de cosas, empezando con buscando trajes de baño.**

**Mientras tanto los chicos también habían ido en compra de shorts y gafas.**

**-bella mira este, es lindo- dijo Alice **

**-si es lindo, el color me encanta- dije**

**-mídetelo el rojo te queda bien- dijo Rosalie mientras sostenía mi bolso y un bikini azul.**

**-está bien- me metí a los probadores **

**El bikini era lindo, y si era verdad el rojo me fascinaba. **

**-Chicas me quedo con este; me encanta- dije sonriendo**

**-genial yo tomare estos- dijo Alice sosteniendo como 5 bikinis**

**-Alice porque tantos?- preguntó Rosalie**

**-hay chicas duraremos días en la playa y no usare el mismo bikini más de 2 veces- dijo Alice**

**-es cierto, yo igual tomare mas- dijo Rosalie**

**-igual yo-dije **

**Cuando terminamos de elegir los bikinis que eran como 35 entre todas buscamos sombreros y gafas de sol.**

**Era genial pasar mi tiempo con las chicas, era divertido estar con ellas. Con Ángela y Jessica igual me la pasaba genial.**

**Después de las compras fuimos a comer algo era muy cansado cargar con tantas bolsas. Sin exagerar eras como 30 bolsas y aun nos faltaba comprar shorts, sandalias y playeras.**

**Al llegar a la cafetería pedimos unas hamburguesas con papas fritas y una coca-cola. Comenzamos a comer y a platicar sobre los chicos.**

**-Alice como crees que va a poner la cara Jasper al ver todo lo que compramos- dijo carcajeando Rosalie.**

**-Rose no te rías que es todo lo necesario para el viaje- dijo Alice bufando**

**-si Al pero Jass siempre dice que tu compras de mas, eres la modista de la familia- Dijo Rose**

**- chicas como creen que se verán los chicos de compras- dije riéndome**

**-como crees que vestirán- Carcajeo Rose**

**-Se verán muy chistosos, con los malos justos que tienen- dijo Alice Riendo**

**-ya me los imagino con un short azul y playera amarilla- dijo Rose llorando de la risa**

**Las 3 reímos por un rato imaginado como estarían los chicos con sus compras.**

**Al terminar el almuerzo fuimos a una tienda de ropas y zapatos.**

**Compramos varios shorts cortos y sandalias. Aunque Al nos hizo comprar Zapatillas altas y vestidos frescos por si saleamos a pasear a algún lugar.**

**Estuvimos midiéndonos ropa como locas, además de que tomamos fotos. **

**-bella ve hay que tomarnos fotos, como nuestra primera vez juntas- dijo Alice**

**-Anda bella, será divertido-dijo Rose**

**Una vez que nos tomamos fotos juntas con garfas vestidos y haciendo caritas graciosas no fuimos a mi casa; puesto a que estaba sola porque hoy partían mamá y papá a su viaje con mi hermano a Francia.**

**Al llegar a casa dejamos caer las bolsas sobre el sofá y subimos corriendo a mi habitación y nos aventamos sobre la cama a descansar un poco. Estuvimos viendo tv y platicando un poco; Cuando recibí una llamada de Edward.**

**-hola amor, como les fue de compras?- pregunto Edward**

**-hola, bien fue muy divertido, y a ustedes que tal les fue mi cielo?- respondí**

**-pues no muy bien, Emm y Jass no encontraban nada que les combinará.-**

**-espera pondré el altavoz- dije. –listo y tu si?- pregunte**

**-sí, creo que Alice me está convirtiendo en modista- dijo riéndose**

**-hey Ed no te puedes quejar, tengo muy buenos gustos- dije Al riéndose**

**-eso sí Ed, y los chicos como les fue?- Pregunto Rosalie**

**-pues Emm y Jass tardaron más que yo ellos aun están en la tienda, los deje comprando playeras y estoy comprando helado-**

**-Que malo, deberías ayudarlos- Dijo Alice**

**-eso haré, solo que ya que me acabe mi helado- Dijo Edward riéndose**

**-y compraron todo lo necesario?- pregunte**

**-si eso creo; compramos shorts, playeras y gafas de sol.- dijo Ed ya medio atragantado de nieve**

**-Te vas a ahogar- dijo riéndose Rosalie**

**-no ya no, ya me termine- dijo Edward riéndose**

**-Que rapidez-Dije riéndome**

**-si lo sé; bueno chicas iré a ayudar a los chicos con las playeras, Te amo Bella-Dijo Edward**

**-hay sí.. Te amo bella y nosotras qué?- dijo Rose**

**-las quiero chicas- dijo Ed riéndose**

**-Bueno bella solo falta que ellos terminen sus compras. Chicas debemos ir empacando porque partiremos mañana temprano- Dijo Alice**

**-si está bien, en el otro cuarto tengo maletas; iré por ellas- dije mientras salía de la habitación**

**Tan pronto regrese y comenzamos a empacar. Eran 3 maletas una para Rose y Emm, otra para Al y Jass y una para Ed y para mí.**

**Cuando terminamos de empacar nuestra ropa bajamos a la cocina a tomar algo y esperar a que los chicos llegaran para que ellos empacaran lo suyo.**

**Capitulo 13**

"**Un día con los Cullen's"**

**Cuando los chicos terminaron sus cosas fueron a mi casa. Al llegar a mi casa vieron que la puerta estaba abierta así que decidieron entrar silenciosamente.**

**Edward POV…**

**Al llegar a la casa de mi princesa vimos la puerta abierta y decidimos entrar y asustar a las chicas. **

**Subimos las escaleras silenciosamente, parecíamos ninjas. La verdad era muy divertido hacíamos movimientos graciosos y Emmett hecho una maroma mientras subíamos la escaleras. **

**Cuando subimos la puerta de la recamara de Bella estaba abierta y las chicas estaban acostadas en la cama atravesadas viendo una película. Entramos y los 3 nos echamos un brinco a la cama y gritamos como locos.**

**-Buu- gritamos brincando sobre las chicas mientras soltábamos unas carcajadas**

**-ahhh- gritaron las chicas mientras bella y yo caíamos de la cama.**

**Las chicas gritaron y bella que estaba en la orilla de la cama se cayó al suelo junto conmigo. **

**Fue tan gracioso, la cara de las chicas asustadas. Tanto así que bella rodo de la cama y caí sobre ella.**

**Bella POV**

**Las chicas y yo estábamos espantadas y Alice algo enojada. Aunque fue gracioso como nos caímos Ed y yo.**

**-Jasper me asustas- dijo Alice mientras intentaba arrempujar a Jas**

**-Vamos amor no te enojes- dijo Jas mientras abrazaba a Alice contra él y le daba un beso.**

**Mientras Rose y Emmett no.**

**Rose Empujo a Emm y salió corriendo de la habitación riéndose. Emm salió corriendo tras ella. Emm la tomo de la cintura y le sello los labios con un beso. Después de eso solo escuchamos risas.**

**Y Edward y Yo nos levantamos del piso. Y él me abrazo y comenzó a dar vueltas. **

**-amo tu cara cuando estas asustada-dijo mientras reía**

**-y yo ame la tuya cuando caíste- dije riéndome y abrazando a Edward**

**-Sí pero yo amo mas tu cara cuando caí junto a ti- dijo mientras me besaba.**

**Después de eso, Rose y Emm subieron y comenzamos a terminar de empacar.**

**Cuando terminamos de empacar nos fuimos a la casa Cullen puesto a que yo dormiría allá con las chicas. El vuelo salía temprano a las 6 de mañana, pero tendríamos que salir de la casa a una media hora antes.**

**Cuando llegó la hora de cenar bajamos Rose, los chicos y yo. Al estaba pidiendo pizza.**

**-chicos de que quieren la pizza?- pregunta al tapando en altavoz del teléfono**

**-peperoni y mexicana- Dijo Emmett mientras frotaba sus manos**

**-quiero una de peperoni y una mexicana- dijo al por teléfono**

**Cuando la pizza llegó Rose puso una película mientras cenábamos es su recamara.**

**-chicos aquí está la pizza- dijo Alice mientras entraba a la habitación con Emmett sosteniendo las pizzas y refrescos.**

**-shh... Alice estamos viendo la película- Dijo Rose**

**-Yo te ayudo amor- dijo Jasper levantándose y ayudando a Alice servir refrescos**

**-Que gruñona eres Rose, por lo menos Emmett y Jasper si ayudan- dijo Alice sacándole la lengua a Rose**

**Edward, Rose y Yo nos levantamos por una rebanada de pizza y refresco y volvimos a sentarnos en el piso y la cama a ver la película.**

**Cuando terminamos de cenar los chicos se fueron a sus recamaras y Alice a la suya; ya que Rose me había invitado a dormir con ella.**

**-Buenas noches- dijo Emmett besando a Rosalie en la mejilla **

**-Buenas noches chicos-dijeron Alice y Jasper saliendo de la habitación**

**-Buenas noches princesa- dijo Edward mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos y daba un beso.**

**-Buenas noches amor-dije respondiendo al beso´**

**-que lindos, pero Edward ya vete; que mañana debemos levantarnos temprano- dijo Rose**

**Rose y yo bajamos los vasos y cartones de pizza a la cocina y subimos a ponernos las pijama para ir a dormir.**

**-me iré a poner la pijama- dijo Rose mientras entraba al baño**

**-está bien yo buscare que ponerme mañana- **

**-Listo bella puedes entrar – dijo Rose mientras salía del baño de la habitacion**

**-ok- dije sonriendo mientras entraba a ponerme la pijama**

**Cuando Salí del baños Rose ya tenía la cama lista y estaba recostada viendo el techo. Me recosté enseguida de ella.**

**-en que piensas Rose?- pregunte**

**Ella se volteo de lado y me miro…**

**Capitulo 14**

"**El viaje" (parte 1)**

**Yo la observe y sonreí.**

**-nada bella, solo estoy algo emocionada por el viaje - dijo sonriendo**

**-lo sé igual yo. Este será mi primer viaje con Edward y con ustedes- **

**-sí, será genial. Imagínate playa, sol y arena.- dijo Rose**

**-si- dije suspirando – ya quiero que sea mañana- dije**

**-bueno bella debemos dormir ya porque tendremos que madrugar- dijo mientras apagaba la lámpara**

**-buenas noches Rose- **

**-dulces sueños Bella- dijo Rose mientras se cubría con el cobertor.**

**Por la mañana muy temprano Rose y Yo despertamos algo asustadas, pues Alice había entrado a la habitación.**

**-Buenos días, chicas levántense que ya es de día- dijo gritando desde la puerta con una voz chillona**

**-Alice ya estamos despiertas- dijo Rose bostezando mientras se levantaba y ponía las pantuflas.**

**-Ve a despertar a los chicos mientras nos alistamos- Dije mientras tendía la cama**

**-Está bien- dijo Alice **

**-Me iré a duchas chicas- Dijo Rose mientras entraba al baño de la habitación**

**-bella si quieres puedes ducharte en mi habitación- dijo Alice sonriendo**

**-genial- dije sonriendo**

**Tome mi ropa y me fui a duchar en la habitación de Alice. Cuando Salí de ducharme, pase a la recamara de Rose para bajar la maleta. **

**Al entrar a la habitación observe que ya no había ninguna de las maletas, solo estaba Edward parado a un lado de la cama.**

**-Buenos días amor- dije mientras me acercaba a Edward para darle un beso**

**-como amaneció mi princesa?- dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi y me besaba tiernamente.**

**-muy bien y tú?-**

**-bien gracias linda, bueno yo ya baje las maletas y es hora de irnos- dijo Edward mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y bajaba a la sala.**

**-Edward, parece que nos vamos de luna de miel o algo así- dije riéndome mientras me abrazaba de él dándole unos besos.**

**Al bajar las escaleras los chicos nos observaron y comenzaron a reírse.**

**-pero que románticos- dijo Emm burlándose**

**-basta emm, Edward si es romántico no como tu- dijo Al sacándole la lengua**

**-ya basta chicos, mejor démonos prisa que se nos hace tarde para ir al aeropuerto –dijo Rose**

**-es verdad, Alice ya llamaste al taxi?- pregunte mientras Edward me bajaba**

**-sí, pero será una mini van; ya que no cabremos los 6 en un taxi- dijo Alice**

**Cuando llego el taxi más bien una minivan por nosotros subimos rápidamente y acomodamos maletas. Todo el camino estuvo en silencio nadie hablo.**

**Al llegar al aeropuerto buscamos el vuelo y esperamos unos 15 para partir el viaje. Nos sentamos a platicar un poco; Edward me tomo de la mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla.**

**-pasajeros con el destino de Malibu favor de subir al avión el despegue será dentro de 15 minutos- se escucho en los altavoces.**

**Rápidamente fuimos y revisamos que todo estuviera bien y a dejar las maletas. Cuando subimos al avión sentí mariposas en el estomago. **

**-que emoción nuestro primer viaje juntos- dijo Alice emocionada**

**-Si ya quiero llegar a Malibu- dijo Emmett**

**-Ya no aguanto por ir a la playa, lo bueno es que compramos muchos bikinis- dijo Rose**

**-Espera un momento- Dijo Emmett**

**-Qué pasa?- Dijo Rose sonriéndole **

**-Amor no quiero que ningún chico bobo te mire en bikini, tu eres solo mía-Dijo Emmett mientras abrazaba a Rosalie y la besaba**

**-Osito no seas celoso, ya sabes que solo soy tuya- dijo mientras tomaban asiento en el avión**

**-Bella tendrás que ponerte algo encima de ese bikini princesa, porque no quiero que nadie te mire así, solo yo puedo hacerlo- dijo Edward mientras tomábamos nuestro asiento juntos en el avión**

**-Amorcito si me pongo algo encima del bikini no podre broncearme bien, además no tienes porque ser celoso que solo te amo a ti- dije mientras le daba un beso lento y mordía el labio**

**-Ustedes 2 son un par de celosos, aquellos chicos no son nada comparados con nosotros- dijo Jasper a Edward y Emmett**

**-Es verdad, pueden ver pero no tocar- Dijo Emmett **

**Yo solo reí. Cuando el avión despego observe hacia la ventana. Estaba realmente emocionada y nerviosa. El viaje sería de lo mejor; que era más bueno que pasar tus vacaciones el Malibu con tu novio y sus hermanos?**

**Capitulo 15**

"**El viaje" (parte 2)**

**Las manos me temblaron, no sé que me pasaba. Viajar en avión no era nuevo para mí; tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría. Serían los nervios?- pensé**

**Volteé a ver a Edward, el tenia la cabeza recostada y los ojos cerrados; lo observe por un momento.**

**-soy la chica más afortunada, que mas puedo merecerme. Soy novia de un chico maravilloso, guapo, amoroso, romántico, respetuoso y caballeroso. Aunque lleve muy poco de novia con él lo amo demasiado. Edward es mi primer novio- pensé**

**Edward abrió los ojos y yo repegué mi cabeza en su pecho, el me tomo de la mano.**

**-te amo princesa- susurró Edward a mi oído**

**-te amo más- le susurré mientras cerraba mis ojos.**

**Dormimos un rato y poco antes de que el avión aterrizara desperté y sacudí a Edward.**

**-Edward amor despierta ya vamos a llegar- dije emocionada sacudiéndolo**

**-Bella amor ya estoy despierto- dijo Edward abriendo un solo ojo y bostezando**

**-mira por la ventana ya estamos en Malibu- dije**

**-Es lindo, ya quiero ir a la playa- dijo Edward asomándose por la ventana**

**-De seguro quieres llegar ya para poder ver a esas chicas con bikini- dije sarcásticamente**

**-amor estas celosa?- dijo mientras me miraba**

**Yo no dije nada tan solo hice una mueca.**

**-hay princesa sabes que te amo a ti, esas chicas no se comparan contigo- dijo acercando sus rostro contra el mío dejándonos a unos pocos centímetros de distancia**

**-Edward- susurre**

**-qué pasa?- dijo rosando sus labios con los míos**

**-me encanta cuando haces esto- dije mordiéndome el labio**

**-te amo- dijo susurrando mientras me besaba**

"**Atención pasajero en un momento estaremos aterrizando el el aeropuerto de Malibu" – se escucho por los altavoces del avión**

**Cuando llegamos al hotel, todos nos dejamos caer sobre las camas; descansamos un rato y después los chicos se pusieron unos shorts.**

**-chicas vamos a la playa?- dijo Emmett**

**-Claro que si- dijo Alice**

**-Para eso vinimos- Dijo Rose**

**Las tres nos alistamos, nos pusimos nuestras gafas de sol, bikini, un vestido fresco encima, sombrero y sandalias.**

**-Listo- dije mientras salía junto con las chicas**

**-Wow, que lindas se ven- dijo Jasper**

**-Sí pero con eso no se broncearan- Dijo Emmett**

**-Claro que no, por eso traemos nuestro bikini debajo- dijo Alice**

**-Allá nos quitaremos el vestido y pondremos bloqueador- dijo Rose**

**-Pues que esperan ya vámonos- dijo Edward mientras me tomaba es sus brazos y salía corriendo por la habitación.**

**Emmett y Jasper hicieron lo mismo con Rose y Alice.**

**Al salir de la puerta de hotel nos bajaron y fuimos a la playa; cuando llegamos a la playa los chicos se fueron a nadar y nosotras tendimos unas toallas en la arena y un paragua.**

**Tendimos las toallas y nos quitamos los vestidos quedando en bikini, nos acostamos sobre las toallas poniéndonos bloqueador; primer por el escote luego por los brazos y las piernas.**

**Cuando yo me iba a poner el bloqueador, Edward y los chocos llegaron de nadar.**

**-Por dios bella cúbrete- dijo Edward lanzándome una toalla**

**-Edward- dije algo molesta levantándome y arrojando la toalla**

**-bella, no quiero que esos chicos te vean así- dijo levantando la toalla y dándomela en la manos**

**-no te preocupes por eso, yo al que amo es a ti- dije abrazándolo**

**-Vamos Ed no seas tan celoso- Dijo Emmett**

**-Mira quien lo dice-Dijo Rosalie mientras se lavantaba**

**-Vamos amor-dijo Emmet a Rose**

**-Emm no te metas tu eres demasiado celoso-Dijo Alice**

**-Es verdad Emm- Dijo Rose con una mueca en la cara**

**-Rose sabes que no son celos- Dijo Emm**

**-Entonces que es?-dijo Rose**

**-Es miedo a perderte-dijo Emm mientras tomaba a Rose de la cintura**

**-Te amo-dijo Rose y lo beso**

**Edward me tomo de la mano y nos alejamos un poco de los chicos; me miraba extraño.**

**-Edward que tienes?-Pregunte algo asustada por cómo me miraba**

**-Bella no te alejes de mí, no quiero que te pase nada malo-dijo Edward**

**La mirada de Edward era extraña, sus ojos parecían haber cambiado de color y su cara reflejaba miedo.**

**Capitulo 16**

"**Problemas en el paraíso"**

**Edward agacho la mirada y se aparto de mi, tan solo lo observé marcharse.**

**-Tal vez fue mala idea venir- Dije mientras caminaba hacia las chicas tomando mi bolso con mi ropa algo molesta**

**-Bella, que haces?-Dijo Rose**

**-Lo lamento chicas debo regresarme a Forks-dije mirándolas**

**-Bella no puedes hacer eso; Edward di algo-Dijo Al**

**-Bella-Dijo Edward mientras me tomaba del brazo**

**-Edward no, tal vez esto no funcione- Dije Tratando de zafarme del Edward**

**-Bella por favor, te lo pido- Dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos **

**-Yo no quería que pasara esto princesa-dijo Edward**

**-Edward que te pasa?, me confundes. Hace un momento estabas celoso y enojado; y ahora me dices que no me valla-Exclame**

**-Bella no comprenderías lo que me pasa-dijo Edward**

**-Sé que puedo comprender muchas cosa Edward-dije mientras me alejaba del caminando hacia el hotel**

**-bella espera-dijo Edward mientras iba detrás de mi**

**-déjame ya- dije ignorándolo**

**Cuando entre al hotel corrí hacia el elevador y subí a la habitación mía y de las chicas dejando a Edward en el vestíbulo; el subió corriendo por las escaleras. Entre rápidamente y tome una mi maleta para salir de ahí.**

**Cuando abrí la puerta para salir de la habitación vi a Edward parado enfrente de mí.**

**-Muévete Edward-dije agachando la cabeza para no verlo**

**-Bella no te puedes ir- dijo Edward tomando mis hombros y haciéndome caminar hacia atrás**

**-Que quieres de mi?-gritando a los cuatro vientos**

**-quédate conmigo- dijo Edward **

**Observe a Edward y lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas; estaba paralizada, No sabía qué hacer.**

**Fue en ese momento en el que aparecieron unos de los trabajadores del hotel.**

**-pasa algo señorita?-pregunto uno de ellos**

**-no nada-dije mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas**

**-no parece que no esté pasando nada- dijo el trabajador mientras se acercaba a nosotros**

**-Aléjate de aquí- grito Edward mientras se le acercaba furioso al trabajador**

**-Edward ya basta- dije corriendo hacia él para detenerlo**

**Tome a Edward de la mano y el volteo a verme a los ojos.**

**El trabajador de se retiro, dejándonos solos.**

**-Bella lo lamento mucho, te lo juro que no quería que esto pasará- dijo poniéndose de rodillas ante mi**

**-Edward porque tuvo que pasar esto?- dije gimiendo mientras lagrimas recorrían mi rosto**

**-hay muchas cosas que tu aun no sabes de mi- dijo mientras se ponía de pie tomándome las manos**

**-tienes que confiar en mí- dije **

**-lo que te tengo que decir no es nada fácil, temo que me tengas miedo y te alejes de mi- dijo**

**-nunca me alejaría de ti; además que puede ser tan malo?- dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla**

**-Bella es mejor que hablemos cuando todo esté mejor- dijo**

**-como tú digas-dije **

**-podemos olvidarnos de esto y regresar a la playa?-dijo Edward mientras me tomaba las manos**

**-Chicos está todo bien?- interrumpió Alice abriendo la puerta de la recamara**

**-Ahora si- Dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con Edward**

**-Genial, cuando entre escuche que los gritos de Edward; pero no me dejaban pasar- dijo Alice**

**-solo fue un mal entendido- Dije**

**-Me alegro por….-dijo Alice**

**-Alice estas bien?, que te pasa- dije mientras observaba a Alice**

**Parecía estar ida, sus ojos cambiaron de color. **

**-Edward que le pasa?- pregunte algo asustada**

**-Es normal Bella, cuando sepas todo comprenderás- Dijo**

**-Y hasta cuando me dirás lo que pasa?- Dije**

**-Esta noche-dijo Edward **

**-Alice que paso?-dije mientras observaba como regresaba a la normalidad**

**Alice no me dijo nada tan solo miro a Edward y se fue a la playa de nuevo.**

**Capitulo 17**

"**Playa"**

**-Que le paso a Alice? Edward dime- dije**

**-Bella tienes que esperar hasta la noche- dijo**

**-Está bien- dije haciendo pucherito**

**-Me encantas, no sé qué haría sin ti-dijo mientras me besaba**

**-no me perderás- dije entre labios mientras lo besaba**

**-Eso espero, bella no sabes el miedo que tengo de perderte- dijo mientras me abrazaba**

**-ya no lo digas, que eso nunca pasara- dije sonriendo**

**-Hey chicos vengan- Grito Jass**

**Edward y yo caminamos hacia él, al igual que Rose y Emm.**

**-qué pasa?-Dijo Emmett**

**-Vamos a pasear en lancha?- dijo Jas sonriendo **

**-Claro- dije gritando **

**-Si- dijo rose Emocionada**

**-Vámonos-Dijo Emmett Cargando a Rose y corriendo tras Al y Jass**

**-Corre- dijo Edward**

**Yo corrí pero solo alcance a dar unos paso cuando Edward me levanto y empezó a dar vueltas; yo solo reía como loca y abrazaba a Edward fuerte.**

**-Miedito?- dijo Ed**

**-Si estoy contigo no-dije besándolo mientras se detenía y me dejaba tocar la arena con los pies de puntita**

**-Yo te protegeré amor, conmigo estarás segura-dijo besándome**

**Despues de un rato nos separamos para poder respirar; pero cuando eso paso Estaban Rose y Emm parados frente a nosotros viéndonos.**

**-Aww que lindos-dijo Al desde la lancha pues ella y Jass ya estaban en ella**

**-Edward te la comerás-Dijo Rose riéndose**

**-Barbie no digas nada-dijo Emm**

**-Porque lo dices?-Dijo Rose a Emm**

**-Porque eso no es nada a como nos besamos amor-Dijo Emm**

**-Te amo tonto- dijo Rose mientras lo empujaba y corría hacia la lancha**

**Emmett cayó a la arena y se levanto rápidamente, Corrió tras Rose y la beso. Ed, Jass, Al y yo solo los observábamos desde la lancha pues parecía que se estaban comiendo; todos reímos porque al separarse nos vieron y sonrojaron.**

**-Vámonos ya-dijo Edward**

**-Si vamos Rose ya tuvimos que esperar como 5 min porque ustedes tortolos se besaron- Dijo Al**

**-Alice!-exclamo Rose mientras se subía a la lancha**

**-No somos los únicos-Dijo Em abrazando a Rose**

**-Es cierto amor recuerda aquel día que fuimos a acampar toda la familia**

**-Cállate Jass-dijo Al mientras le daba un golpe a Jass**

**Cuando salimos a dar el paseo en lancha observamos unas pequeñas islas que parecían se para turistas así que decidimos llegar a ver. Cuando llegamos había mucha gente, todos parecían ser turistas como nosotros. Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante.**

**-Es lindo-Dijo Al**

**-Si lo es- dije mientras tomábamos asiento en la mesa; yo junto a Edward, Al junto Jass y Rose junto a Emm.**

**-buenas tardes-dijo una mesera**

**-buenas tardes- Dijo Jass**

**-que gustan ordenar?-pregunto la mesera**

**-mmm.. que quieren chicos?-nos pregunto Jass**

**Rose estaba enseguida de mi y ambas tomamos el menú y observamos lo que había.**

**-mmm… Pizza está bien?- me pregunto Rose**

**-O hamburguesa?-Le pregunte**

**-no… algo más rico-me dijo Rose**

**-y si pedimos tacos?-pregunte**

**-si tacos está bien, Que dicen chicos?-pregunto rose**

**-si claro- dijo Al**

**-Rico-dijo Emm frotando sus manos**

**-Comelón Emm-dijo Ed**

**-Está bien, cuantos tacos quieren?- dijo Jass**

**-yo dos-dijo Al**

**-tambien yo-dije**

**-ami me da tres- dijo Emm**

**-dos-dijo Rose**

**-y tu Edward?-pregunto Jass**

**-tres está bien-dijo Ed**

**- ok serán 15 tacos señorita-dijo Jass**

**-y de bebidas? –pregunto la mesera**

**-6 coca-colas están bien-dijo Jass**

**-No, yo quiero agua de Piña-dijo Rose**

**-está bien 5 coca-colas y un agua de piña-dijo Jass**

**Después de comer regresamos a la playa y nos duchamos para arreglar las maletas y alistarnos para salir a cenar.**

**Capitulo 18**

"**La verdad" (parte 1)**

**Al llegar al hotel me deje caer sobre la cama, Alice se metió a duchar y Rose fue a dar una vuelta por el hotel con Emmett. Mientras Edward se duchaba en la habitación de los chicos y Jass hojeaba unas revistas en el vestíbulo.**

**Me aburrí sola en la habitación así que baje con Jass al vestíbulo.**

**-Oye te puedo preguntar algo?- dije sentándome a un lado de el**

**-si claro- dijo mientras dejaba la revista y enfocaba su atención en mi**

**-sabes que es lo que me quiere decir Edward?-pregunte**

**-Bella no puedo decir nada lo lamento-dijo Jass**

**-Está bien, pero sabes porque Ed dice que tiene miedo perderme- dije**

**-Bella lo que pa...-dijo Jass **

**El no pudo terminar porque llego Ed y lo interrumpió; dirigí mi mirada hacia Edward.** **Ed sonrió y me tomo de la mano.******

**-Bella debes ir a alistarte para salir a cenar allá te diré todo-dijo****  
****-esta bien-sonreí mientras me levantaba****  
****-quiero verte más hermosa de lo que eres princesa -sonrió****  
****-y yo a ti mi príncipe, te amo-dije mientras caminaba al ascensor******

**Cuando llegue me metí a duchar y aliste para salir a cenar con Ed y los chicos.******

**Edward POV****  
****Había llegado el momento en el que Bella se enterara de la verdad; solo me quedaba confiar en su amor. Es difícil contarle a tu novia que eres un vampiro de 111 años no se como reaccionaria.****  
****Subí las escaleras a la habitación del hotel donde las chicas dormirían abrí la puerta con la llave de Alice y entre.******

**-princesa estas lista-grite****  
****-ya voy amor, estoy en el tocador-dijo Bella****  
****-esta bien linda yo te espero-dije mientras me sentaba en un sofá pequeño que estaba junto a la cama****  
****-ya estoy lista mi príncipe- dijo Bella mientras salía de baño******

**No pude evitar bobearla de pies a cabeza, estaba hermosa. Quede con la boca abierta mirándola mientras ella se aproximaba a mí.******

**-cierra la boca amor- dijo sentándose en mis piernas****  
****-e-eres per-perfecta-dije tartamudeando****  
****-gracias mi príncipe-dijo besándome****  
****-oyes aun no soy príncipe-dije****  
****-porque no?- pregunto****  
****-soy un sapo y necesito un beso de amor largo de una hermosa princesa-dije**

**Bella me beso tierna y lentamente.******

**-y ahora? Susurro****  
****-soy un rey no un príncipe-conteste****  
****-ya nos vamos?-pregunto****  
****-por supuesto-dije levantándome y abriéndole la puerta -después de ti hermosa-******

**Bella POV****  
****Estaba algo nerviosa ya moría por saber la verdad que Edward me ocultaba.****  
****Al bajar en la recepción vimos a los chicos listos para irnos.******

**-te ves hermosa-dijo Al****  
****-gracias ustedes también se ven lindas-dije****  
****-si mi barbie es una diosa-dijo Emm****  
****-Gracias Osito-dijo Rose a Emm****  
****-merezco un beso no es así?-dijo Emm besando a Rose****  
****-nos vamos? La limosina esta esperándonos afuere-dijo Jass******

**Cuando llegamos al restaurante habían dos mesas reservadas una para cuatro personas y la otra para dos ambas muy alegadas.******

**-señorita creo que se equivoco somos seis-dije a la recepcionista****  
****-no, no lo hizo- dijo Ed****  
****-entonces?-pregunte****  
****-una es para nosotros-dijo Ed**

**-pasen- dijo un mesero guiándonos a las mesas. Ed y yo tomamos lugar en nuestra mesa lejos de los chicos y ellos en la suya.**

Capitulo 19

"La Verdad" (parte 2)

**Pedimos nuestro platillo y después de comer limpiaron la mesa. Edward me tomo de la mano estuvo tenso durante toda la noche.**

**-Bella no sé por dónde empezar-suspiro**

**-Dime- dije tiernamente**

**-Bella primero debes prometerme que no me dejaras, tienes que saber que te amo y que ahora tú eres mi vida- dijo mientras **

**Me tomaba de la mano y caminamos hacia afuera del restaurante****  
****-Edward también te amo, mi vida ya no tendría sentido sin ti-dije******

**Caminamos por la playa un rato y después Edward se detuvo y me miro a los **

**Ojos.****  
**

******-Edward tus ojos... han cambiado de color-dije sorprendida****  
****-bella es lo que pasa conmigo-dijo****  
****-dime la verdad ya-dije****  
****-Bella soy un monstruo-dijo mientras me daba la espalda**

**-a que te refieres con un monstruo?-dije poniendo mi mano sobre su espalda****  
****-soy un vampiro bella, un chupasangre- dijo mirándome mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos****  
****-es una mala broma cierto- dije mientras mis ojos se llegaban de lagrimas**

**-como esperas que esto sea una broma bella- dijo acercándose hacia mi cuello**

**-no te creo- gemí suspirando algo agitado.******

**Edward estaba acercándose mas y mas a mi cuello, si era verdad lo que me decía tal vez el tenia sed de mi sangre-pensé****  
**

******-y que ahora me mataras?- pregunte asustada****  
****-me tienes miedo-pregunto****  
****-no-gemí****  
****-entonces porque me miras así-dijo****  
****-porque crees tú que lo hago?-respondí****  
****-ahora me vez como un monstruo no es así?-dijo Edward enojado mientras se acercaba agresivamente hacia mí, por lo que yo caí de sentón en la arena.**

**Lo mire y me levante rápidamente lo tome del cuello y bese como nunca lo había hecho. Era un beso apasionado y tierno; él me respondió el beso por lo que fue duradero, cuando dejo de besarme lo mire.****  
**

******-no te tengo miedo-dije****  
****-deberías- respondió fríamente****  
****-yo te amo Edward, no me importa si eres un vampiro, un zombi, un lobo o el diablo mismo-dije****  
****-bella te amo, hay tantas cosas que tienes que saber- dijo****  
****-me las dirás, pero luego-sonreí****  
****-te quiero bella, ahora tu eres mi vida y nunca dejare que algo malo te pase, estaré contigo siempre para protegerte-dijo mientras me besaba******

**Regresamos al restaurante y los chicos estaban esperándonos en la recepción.**

**Al Llegar Rosalie y Emmett me miraron y sonrieron, Alice y Jasper ni se dieron cuenta de que llegamos porque se estaban besando.**

**-aww-dijo Emm**

**-como se quieren- dijo Ed burlón**

**-Ya basta- Dije**

**-Emm no seas así- dijo Rose**

**-vamos amor, ellos nos hacen lo mismo- dijo emm haciendo pucherito****  
****-lo sé osito pero nos veremos muy infantiles haciendo burla y vestidos así-dijo rose-vamos amor, que no importe lo que digan los demás-dijo Em con voz de niño chiqueado mientras se le pegaba a Rosalie y la tomaba de la cintura y besaba lentamente****  
****-mmm.. Creo que si me das otro besito se me olvida-dijo rose sintiéndose apapachada por Em.****  
****-así, o más besos- dijo Em. Entre los labios de Rose****  
****-mmm. Ricos labios-dijo Rose mordiéndose el labio****  
****-por dios vamos tortolitos- dijo Jass****  
****-vez barbie, a eso me refiero- dijo Emm poniéndose atrás de Rosalie tomándola de la cintura****  
****-es solo venganza-dijo Al sacando la lengua****  
****-venganza o envidia-dijo rose con voz de niña con pucherito****  
****-son tan infantiles-dijo Ed****  
****-mira quien lo dice-dijo Rose****  
****-si, el que se comporta como príncipe azul romántico-dijo Em****  
****-Ya basta-dije mientras abrazaba a Edward y repegaba en el******

**Nada era diferente, todo seguía igual la verdad no me imaginaba que los vampiros hicieran todas las cosas que los Cullen hacen.**

**Capitulo 20**

"**Visión"**

**Los Cullen parecían ser normales, los vampiros deberían ser malos, no salir de día y siempre de mal humor.****  
****Cuando regresamos al hotel nos despedimos con beso de los chicos, Al, Rose y Yo no dormimos puesto a que nos habíamos quedado platicando toda la noche.****  
**

******-Y que dices Bella?-dijo Al cuando entraba la habitación****  
****-que digo de qué?-pregunte****  
****-de nosotros, de nuestro secreto-dijo Rose****  
****-si, tienes miedo-dijo Al****  
****-No, no tengo miedo-dije****  
****-enserio?-pregunto Rose**

**-si enserio-respondí mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama  
-y qué opinas de nosotros ahora?-pregunto Alice  
-siguen siendo los mismo, nada ha cambiado.-dije  
-Bella no te queríamos decir nada porque pensamos que te asustarías y nos delatarías-dijo Rose  
-y que más te conto Ed.-pregunto Al  
-claro que no los delataría yo amo a Ed aunque al principio no le creí eso de los vampiros hasta ver como sus ojos cambiaban de café dorado a rojo-dije  
-si eso solo le pasa a Ed-dijo rose  
-es como un poder o algo así?-pregunte  
-eso es normal, pero solo a algunos vampiros les pasa-dijo Rose  
-si Ed es uno de ellos, junto con la familia Vulturi- dijo Al  
-quienes son los vulturis?-pregunte algo curiosa; quería saber todo  
-son la familia real de los vampiros, son los reyes y autoridad-dijo Rose  
-si son el rey Aro y su esposa Reina Suplica, ellos tiene 2 hijas Jane y Renesmee-dijo Al**

**-oh y solo a ellos les pasa?-pregunte****  
****-si es como una forma de demostrar ser superiores a los demás vampiros-dijo Rose****  
****-entonces Ed es superior a los demás?-pregunte****  
****-si, y los Vulturis le han pedido que se una a ellos pero Ed no quiere-dijo Al******

**Y así seguimos platicando por un rato de Los Vulturis, después de eso baje al parqueadero a hacer una llamada a mis padres y a mi hermano.******

**-chicas bajare un rato, quiero llamarle a mis padres-dije sonriendo****  
****-si claro Bella- dijo Al****  
****-ok ten cuidado, aquí te esperamos- dijo Rose****  
****-gracias chicas-dije mientras salía de la habitación.******

**Al llegar al parqueadero había 2 bancas largas, me senté y saque mi celular para llamar a mis padres.******

**POV Alice******

**-Me alegro que bella al fin sepa la verdad a ti no-dije emocionada****  
****-si es genial, así ya no tendremos que ocultar nada cuando tengas tus visones, o cuando Jass controle las emociones-dijo Rose****  
****-además cuando Emmett hipnotice o use su súper fuerza y Ed lea pensamientos al igual que tu-dije****  
****-oyes veamos algo en la Tv Estoy aburrida-dijo Rose****  
****-Mira hay un DVD-dije****  
****-Si genial hay un DVD y no hay películas a quien se le ocurriría tener un DVD sin películas-dijo Rose mientras buscaba en el mueble unas películas****  
****-tranquila Rose, llamare servicio a la habitación para que nos traigan unas-dije****  
****-si unas románticas y un balde de helado-dijo Rose mientras entraba al baño a ponerse la pijama****  
****-ok, de que el helado Barbie?-pregunte****  
****-de chocolate por supuesto- grito Rose**

**Cojí el teléfono y marque a la recepción para pedir unas películas románticas y el helado, pero como tardaron mucho en contestar decidí bajar y pedirlas personalmente.**

**-hola buenas noches-dijo la recepcionista**

**-buenas noches-dije sonriendo**

**-se le ofrece algo?-pregunto la recepcionista**

**-si mmm... Quiero pedir unas películas-dije**

**-si por supuesto, de vuelta a la derecha y ahí hay una biblioteca; ahí podrá escoger las películas que guste-dijo la recepcionista**

**-muchas gracias y también quiero pedir un helado- dije**

**-de que sabor quiere el helado?-pregunto**

**-de chocolate, serían 2- dije**

**-en vaso o quiere de litro?- pregunto sonriendo**

**-de litro por favor- dije**

**-si en 101 minutos los llevan a si habitación- dijo la recepcionista**

**-gracias es la habitación numero 27 en el quinto piso- dije**

**Me dirigí a la biblioteca y escogí las películas.**

**Cuando estaba por tomar el elevador para subir y esperar el helado quede paralizada; mi vista se nublo y comencé a tener una visión.******

**Cuando volví a la normalidad me sentía como tensa.****  
****Las películas se resbalaron de mis manos.****  
****Corrí por las escaleras para avisarle a Edward, lo que estaba por pasar era un desastre.******

**-Edward, Edward abre rápido-exclame golpeando la puerta****  
****-que pasa?-dijo Emmett mientras abría la puerta****  
****-donde esta Edward?-pregunte alterada******

**Los chicos solo se me quedaron viendo.******

**-por dios donde esta?-exclame**

**-tranquila amor-dijo Jass abrazándome tratando de controlarme****  
****-bella...-susurre a Jassper viéndolo a los ojos desesperadamente****  
****-que le pasa a Bella?-dijo Edward azotando la puerta******

**Lo mire y cuando quise hablar el corrió a la habitación donde nos estábamos quedando las chicas.****  
**

******-Bella-exclamo Edward forzando la puerta****  
****-Edward-grite mientras corría tras el****  
****-donde esta?; leí pensamientos y no soy buenos Alice...-dijo -donde esta!-grito Edward mientras me tomaba de los hombros****  
****-no lo sé, no lo pude ver; pero ella dijo que iba a hablar con sus papas en el estacionamiento-dije******

**Edward bajo rápidamente las escaleras mas rápido que cualquier otro vampiro, Emmett y Jassper corrieron tras él.**

Capitulo 21

"Secuestro"

**Alice POV**

**Yo me metí a la recamara con Rose. ******

**-Alice porque tantos gritos?-pregunto Rose****  
****-es Bella-dije****  
****-que le pasa a Bella?-pregunto****  
****-tuve una vision y Edward escucho unos pensamientos-dije**

**-yo tambien escuche unos pensamientos y no tenian muy buena intencion, pero sabes no puedo leer los de Bella en verdad es algo frustrante-dijo Rose**


End file.
